


Not so innocent

by Yuffyka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nowhere Near Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: I'm going through my old fics on my laptop and I found this thing that I wrote back in 2016 and it was almost finished (if there was any more plot or ideas to add I forgot them ages ago...) and I decided to give it a try, maybe someone enjoys it...Actual summary: Tony teases Steve about his awkward kiss with Nat in the mall and Steve decides to show him how wrong he is. It's basically porn with a few sentences of exposition. But they're hot.





	Not so innocent

The avengers spent the last week in the Stark tower for some tactical discussion and training together. It went well the first day.

Then the first evening Tony – being loyal to his true self – held a party with a lot of alcohol involved, and he found out about Steve and Nat kissing in the mall to hide from shield agents. For a while he couldn’t process how could he not know about it before. He also got to know from Natasha that Steve’s kiss was adorably awkward and he kept on teasing the super soldier about it during the whole week. He was grabbing his ass and commenting on his blushing and jumping. He was telling him that he can see now that it works well with strong women to be their awkward little boyfriend. During trainings he kept on accidentally hitting something close to Nat or Wanda and hummed loud and proud when Steve protected the or told him to stop doing it.

Considering how annoying it was Steve stood it very well. He was still being polite about it and despite their usual arguments they got along. Well, to be honest Tony was being himself and Steve put up with it patiently.

After a while Natasha got very annoyed about it and their relationship with Tony became really tense so at the end of the week she left the Tower after apologizing Steve. Clint actually enjoyed the show a lot. He found it funny how the sexual tension was growing between the two and they haven’t even noticed it. Thor didn’t even notice that something went on between the two and he also left at the end of the week returning to his godly duties. Vision and Wanda observed them from afar and usually spent their time together on their floor. At the end of the week Steve wanted to leave the building but Fury needed his apartment for another agent for a little while longer so he couldn’t return.

Steve first thought that Tony did the mocking for the show and he would stop when the others left but he was wrong. Tony didn’t just go on with it, but it seemed that he did it more intensely like he needed more of it to be satisfied without the others watching.

After another few days when Steve decided he had enough he went down to Tony’s workshop to talk to him.  When Jarvis let him in he saw Tony being lost in the thigh panel of his suit so he cleared his throat. Tony looked up and smirked.

“Ow… Do you want a private lesson, Rogers?” He turned to face the soldier and put down his work.

“You still did not get bored with it, Stark?” He sounded angrier than he would have liked to show.

“Never, mama’s boy…” he chuckled seeing the effect he had on the other man.

Steve wanted to punch him in the face. He just wanted to work together with this man and he did his best to cope with his personality, but he didn’t know anymore what to do. Well he got an idea coming straight from his pants. He grinned and stepped forward towering above Tony.

“Then maybe I’d take that offer…” his voice became low and harsh like a growl and he followed Tony who tried to back away.

Slowly went along with him till the mechanic’s back hit the wall. When it happened, his grin widened and put his hands on the wall next to him trapping him between the wall and himself.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” He leaned closer and closer. “Where’s your big mouth now? Isn’t it as talented as I heard?” He left only millimeters between their lips as he spoke and when he finished he made those millimeters disappear.

He kissed Tony gently at first waiting for him to react. He wasn’t planning on leaving before he could show the other man how wrong he was about his experience.

Tony was shocked at first but then kissed back passionately trying to claim dominance, but the moment he reacted Steve also became more wanton and lustful proving to be a lot more dominant. They kissed for a few minutes and Tony ended up a breathless mess pressed against the wall. As a last chance Tony tried to grab Steve’s hair to try and come out on top, but he had no chance.

When they parted, Steve chuckled.

“You thought you have a chance?” He gave him a few small kisses. “Against me?” and he chuckled again keeping him pinned up against the wall.

“God… you’re so fucking hot, Steve...!” Tony whispered breathless. “How in hell did you hide… well… this?” It was hard to find words when a superhot supersoldier was kissing his neck.

“Not everyone’s a show-off…” He breathed hot against the sensitive skin then bit down hard eliciting a loud moan. He rubbed himself against Tony’s hard-on smiling at his small whimpers.

They kissed again, and Steve ripped Tony’s tank top off, throwing away then pinned his wrists against the wall and kissed down for his nipples and played with them. Tony only dared to make small noises. He didn’t dare to say anything because he didn’t want it to stop - like ever. Steve was so talented with his tongue that he couldn’t believe he never knew about it. He tried to move his hips to get some friction and wanted to feel up the size of Steve’s erection.

“I’m going to fuck you against this wall until you scream…” he whispered possessively.

Tony shivered and sighed at that. He wanted it so bad, that it was almost embarrassing. “Yes please!” he whined with anticipation.

“Do you have any lube or condoms here?” Steve asked and stepped back to give him some space and to go and get them.

Tony almost fell on his knees when Cap let go of him. “Yeah” he breathed but before he could say anything Dummy was already there with the mentioned stuff.

“Good.” Steve smiled contently. “Now…” He stroked his face, arms and body gently then grabbed him firmly and turned him around to push him against the wall again. “How do you like it?”

Tony inhaled sharply and grabbed Steve’s hips to pull him closer against his ass.

Steve pushed his hips forward with crushing force then grabbed Tony’s neck hard enough to make it hard to breath for him and spoke right at his ear. “I want you to say it! Say what you want me to do!”

“I like it rough.” Tony answered hoarsely from choking. “I want you to fuck me… As hard and strong as you can… Please make me scream… Please hold me down and fuck the shit out of me…” He wanted to get some reaction from Steve like when he teased him before. He was used to being the teaser, but right now he would have begged on his knees if Steve had wanted him to.

Steve let go of him first then pulled down Tony’s pants and grabbed his ass.

“You wanna scream with pleasure…” he started and slowly slid his fingers to his front and stroked his cock gently. Then suddenly put his palm between his shoulder blades and pushed him against the wall. “Or pain…” and pushed two dry fingers inside him.

Tony opened his mouth to a silent scream and grabbed Steve’s wrist in a futile attempt to stop his hand.

“I can’t hear you…!” he pushed his fingers even deeper.

“Both…” it was all he could press out of himself.

Steve let him go again and now he moaned in need and frustration and had to lean on the wall not to fall.

Steve got out of his clothes, rolled on the condom and lubricated himself. Then turned his attention back to Tony. He pushed his fingers back to get him lubed a little. He spent a bit of time there to make sure he wouldn’t cause any damage, then he lined himself up against his hole. But he didn’t push in, just waited right there for a few moments.

Tony tried to push his hips back to rub against his cock or just get something, anything, but Steve pulled away.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hips to keep him in place and touched the tip of his cock to his hole and then just waited.

“Please, fuck me, Steve…” Tony whined, remembering he already told him to say what he wanted. “I want your cock so bad please…” he continued when nothing happened to his words. He tried to push back again, but Steve was a lot stronger than him. “I’m sorry about this week… You’re amazing just please… please” he tried to turn or lean back or anything to be closer to Steve.

“You’re such a bad slut, Tony Stark…” he chuckled, leaning forward to pin him against the wall with his chest too. It resulted in his dick pushing a little against his hole which made Tony whimper, but it wasn’t enough to penetrate.

“Just for you... No one else…” He was squirming and desperate. Steve was so hot and powerful that he felt like he was about to die of frustration if he didn’t get more. “I’d do anything for you…”

“You’re awful…” Steve laughed fondly and pushed in. “Take it then!”

Tony screamed in both pleasure and pain. Well, mostly pain and he tried to pull away, to slow it down but he was pressed into the wall and he couldn’t do a thing other than taking it. He struggled and whined as Steve didn’t stop to give him time to adjust.

“W-wait..ahh… it hurts..” he couldn’t even form a sentence of any kind.

“Oh, so now you want me to stop?” he asked teasingly while kept on moving, he was slower and gentler, but it was still punishing with his size. “Let me remind you who’s in control…” he held him a bit tighter and continued until he bottomed out.

Tears ran down on Tony’s face. He was lost in his pain and need, moaned and sobbed and begged but it did nothing to Steve. Steve went on slowly but firmly and started moving torturously slowly. He teased for long minutes, maybe even half an hour.

Tony kept up his begging, but when he finally stopped playing his spectacular suffering scene he started to relax into Steve’s pace and it was amazingly pleasurable. He started moaning in pleasure and pushed back in rhythm to feel as much as possible. He tried to speed things up when he was getting frustrated and close. When it happened, it was like a sign for Steve and he started to fuck him for real with superhuman strength and speed. He made Tony scream again but this time with pure pleasure.

Tony tried to use his hand to get a hold of his throbbing member, but Steve caught his wrists and pulled his hands away. It would have taken only a few strokes to make him come, it was maddening.

Steve suddenly pulled out and Tony almost fell backwards with the momentum. Steve turned Tony to face him, grabbed his thighs to pull them around his waist and pushed back in. Tony moaned, tightened his legs around Steve’s waist and his hands around his neck. They kissed and started a new, bit more erratic rhythm. It worked better for both of them and they were getting close together.

Steve found the perfect timing in his pace to touch Tony’s cock just the right time and way to make them come together.

They panted together for a few minutes before Steve slowly let Tony back down to stand on his own feet.

“We have to do this again soon…” Tony sighed and leaned back against the wall to rest a bit longer.

“If you stop teasing.” Steve smiled then turned a bit more serious. “You’re okay, right?”

“Of course!” Tony grinned and leaned in to claim another deep kiss. “Let’s have a shower!” He pulled Steve with himself to the elevator and up to his penthouse as they were, naked and free with the high of their orgasms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love and have a good day!


End file.
